


阶段/Phases

by lengyu



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Watching people grow, slight angst
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengyu/pseuds/lengyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael注视着Alex经历人生中不同的成长阶段。这变得太像暮光之城的桥段，让他自己都觉得有点不自在。</p>
            </blockquote>





	阶段/Phases

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phases](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824856) by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). 



简介：Michael注视着Alex经历人生中不同的成长阶段。这变得太像暮光之城的桥段，让他自己都觉得有点不自在。

_六岁_

Michael用一只手梳理着熟睡的男孩的头发，金发在灯光下泛着淡淡的光泽。柔软的发丝缠上他的指尖，在皮肤上来回摩擦。

“你真的不能只在孩子睡着了才来看他。”Jeep站在房间一角说，他喝了一口手上的饮料，“这看起来就像暮光电影里的某个场景。”

Michael站在那里皱起眉头，微微被人类口中的比喻冒犯到了，“他还好吗？”Jeep走到床边，在他身边坐了下来。

“就和平常一样，到处乱跑闯祸，再用无辜的小狗眼神摆脱麻烦。”Jeep耸耸肩，视线落在自己沉睡中的孩子身上，他用手指揉了揉鼻梁露出悲伤的笑容，“我觉得我不能再待在这里了，Michael。我需要知道……”他抬起头，目光中蕴藏的痛苦、愤怒和忧伤仿佛正在激烈的交战。“我必须……”他咽了口唾沫，重新看着他的儿子。

“如果你准备离开，Alex会在我的保护之下。即使他毫不知情。”Michael说着一只手搭上Jeep的肩膀，“我将一直照顾他。”

Jeep笑了笑，摇摇头，“我明白，我的朋友。”他的笑容带着几分感伤，“即使那孩子永远不知道。”

_十一岁_

Alex脸色苍白，泛红的眼眶中积蓄着泪水。他在避难所找到了落脚之处，Michael不由自主地朝男孩的方向走了一半，才记起自己的目的停下脚步呆呆的站着。告知Riesen和Whele这个孩子受到他的庇护、宣布男孩存在于世的真正目的、让他免受即将到来的艰难困苦全部都是轻而易举的小事。

把Alex拉至身边抱在怀里，向他保证这世界上拥有美好的事物、向他诉说他的父亲对他的爱意，终有一日会为他而归来似乎也不是一项艰难的工作。向全世界公布Alex Lannon就是他倾尽生命守护的婴儿简直易如反掌。

然而他什么都没有做。

恰恰相反，Michael静静地躲进远处的黑暗中凝视男孩躺在他的小床上。那双湛蓝的眼睛睁得很大，仿佛害怕重新闭上似的。

_十五岁_

喝下第一口苏格兰威士忌，浑身都有一种不言而喻的战栗感。Alex皱了皱脸，一群年长的少年怂恿他把酒杯里剩下的统统喝光。Michael站在远处屋檐顶上观望着他们，安静地叹了口气。Alex很快就要体验最痛苦的宿醉。

Michael内心的一部分希望给那群穿着制服还违规酗酒的少年们好好上一堂课。但另一方面，内心深处极小的那一部分则渴望走上前，将Alex收入他的羽翼，对胆敢靠近的任何人发出警示。Michael清楚少年早已遗忘了那种安心感，Alex躺在自己床上熟睡的景象浮现在大天使的脑海中，他甩甩头紧锁眉头。 _（删除）拥有（删除）_ 保护Alex安全不是什么新的念头，事实上这已经成为他近期冥想中根深蒂固的习惯。

但是那样的话，他和那些注意到Alex和少年美好一面的心术不正的上流人士有什么区别？他已经极尽所能遏制住自己对少年的兴趣，保证在追随他、仰望他的信徒眼中，自己看待Alex就像看待一个毫不起眼、无足轻重的男孩一样。当然，Alex永远不会知道Michael为了确保他的安全甚至动用了某些黑暗的手段。

大天使单膝跪地，仍然注视着少年们又给Alex灌了一杯酒。也许是时候通知他们的上级了。 

_十七岁_

他跟踪青年来到了一家酒吧。他的心脏伴随音乐的节奏跳动，这使他热血沸腾。不顾这里提供的是怎样的劣酒，Michael仰头一口灌下杯中的液体。他用斗篷遮住自己的脸，张望着四周。Alex和另一个男人在跳舞，他靠在舞伴身上明显已经烂醉如泥。而那个身材高大的家伙双手环住Alex的腰，傻笑着仿佛对自己的好运难以置信。青年把他穿着暴露的身体贴上了男人汗水淋漓的躯体，随着音乐扭动下半身。Michael的怒意慢慢堆积起来。

Alex根本就不该出现在这里。他的年龄还没大到能来这种地方。

“你要知道，如果你想要他，那就该走过去。”酒保的声音穿透背景音乐从吧台传入他的耳朵。Michael回头看了她一眼，扬起一条眉毛。那个绝对不会超过二十岁的姑娘耸了耸肩。“你从头到尾都坐在这里，盯着他就好像他是世界上最后一块巧克力。你早就该去找他了。”

“你不明白自己在说什么。”Michael回答，努力提高嗓音让对方听清自己的回答。

“我知道他正在朝这边走来。”她得意地笑了笑，享受Alex走到吧台前点单，Michael瞬间僵硬的表情。

“嘿。”Alex醉得口齿不清。Michael转过头，对方凑上来的嘴唇刷过他的侧脸，“我注意到你看我的样子。”

“是吗？”Michael故意不回头。

“没错。”Alex笑了出来，“如果你想要，我不会阻止你。”

Michael的双手紧紧握住酒杯，在差一点捏碎之前回过神来。他的心中突然涌起一阵强烈的怒意，危险的光芒在瞳孔中凝聚起来。他猛地转过身，把Alex禁锢在自己的双臂中，用力把对方推在吧台上。Alex还来不及发出一句抗议，Michael的嘴唇就已经堵了上去，急切地吻住了对方。他把自己所有的挫败、所有无言的渴望都投入于这个吻。他的舌尖扫过Alex口腔每一处角落，将他细碎的喘息和愉悦的呻吟尽数吞下。Michael把手贴在青年的背上，沿着脊椎下滑到臀部。他用力一捏，惹得Alex在他的怀里冷不防打了个颤，无助得往他身上靠去。

从Alex的舌头上能尝到一股熟悉的酒精味，Michael清醒过来。

他退开身从外套口袋里摸出一些零钱放在自己的空杯旁，转身推开人群落荒而逃。

_二十一岁_

他保持着距离，无需必要不会贸然靠近青年。他维持着多年以来在公众面前冷漠淡然的形象。

Michael在远处注视着青年，提醒自己这才是他该为Alex所尽的职责——一个守护天使。他重复告诫自己Alex对埋藏在漩涡之下黑暗的一面一无所知比较好。如果Alex不知道Michael会为他付出到何种程度对所有人而言未尝不是一件好事。

_二十五岁_

Michael知道他在说谎，他能从包围他们的空气中读懂那种情绪——交织着内疚和后悔。

Alex赤裸的身体展现在大天使的眼前，旋转的纹身在他的皮肤上蜿蜒爬行，标记着他的重要性。Michael希望自己除了多年前就应该提供的保护外，还能给予青年其他的东西。

“我知道那是你。”Alex坐在床上开了口。Michael没有回过头，仅仅闭上眼睛靠在没有窗户的边框上。

“我知道那是你。我十七岁的那天晚上在那个酒吧里，你是那个披着斗篷的男人。”Alex继续说，他的声音越来越坚定，也越来越靠近。

“你不知道你在说什么。”最终Michael从嘴里吐出一句话，但他的身体依然没有动。

Alex轻轻地搭上他的肩膀，把他扭过身面向自己。“我知道。我知道有一个男人是我在青少年时期亲吻的对象，我知道自此以后我就再也忘不了他。”

一阵破碎的笑声从Michael嘴唇溢了出来，“Alex……”他开口。

“我过去明白的所有一切、所有我清楚关于自己的事情现在全都变了。我不知道……”他停顿了一下，快速地眨了眨眼睛，“你是我剩下唯一能确定的存在，Michael。”Alex轻声说。

Michael把手抚上Alex的脸颊，把他拉向自己。

“别把这个也从我身边带走。”

Michael低吼了声，近一步缩短距离把吻印在对方的唇上。再一次使Alex靠在自己身上细细品尝他口中的每一个部分、感受到他抵着自己所传递的兴奋对Michael而言有点难以承受。

大天使清楚等到他恢复理智，他一定会感到后悔，此事必然不会产生任何好的结果。但现在Alex轻舔着他的牙床，Michael愈来愈难记住会令他后悔的原因是什么。

 

完


End file.
